A Phantom and an Angel
by An Angel's Hope
Summary: 22 years after the fire, Christine's and Raoul's daughter joins the Opera Populaire. With the return of Christine and her family, strange things start happening. What will happen when Christine's daughter meets her Angel of Music. Drama starts, romance blooms, and secrets are revealed. What lies in store for Christine's daughter and her Angel of Music?
1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's note: Hi, this is my first Fanfic, so please be kind :). Also I don't own the story The Phantom of the Opera, or any of the characters. But all the original characters are mine.**

Chapter 1: A Trip Down Memory Lane.

I walked the halls of the world renowned Opera Populaire in awe. Had it really been ten years since I last experienced the wonder of the opera house? The opera house was re-built four years after the fire. My family and I would go see an opera every so often. Even though I had only been there a couple times it is my favorite place in the entire world. The last time I was here my parents took my brother and I to see "Hannibal" for my seventh birthday.

* * *

"Philippe? Angel? Where are you?"

Christine the Vicomtesse de Chagny shouted amongst the crowds of patrons, noblemen, and their wives that filled the crowded lobby. She had just finished watching "Hannibal" with her family, for her daughter's birthday. After the performance, she had meaningless small talk with the wives of Raoul's friends. When she finally got away from them, she realized her children weren't anywhere in the lobby. She searched around the area, but she still couldn't find them. She started to get worried and then she found Raoul talking with the other patrons.

"I say, that girl who played Elissa was quite good." said one of Raoul's friends.

"And very beautiful too." another added.

"She was good, but no one could ever compare to the lovely voice of my beautiful wife." Raoul said ever so proud, while motioning to Christine to come join the conversation.

"Oh really, I wasn't that good." Christine replied.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You sang Elissa at the gala in 1881. I have to say you have the best voice I have ever heard. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, would you sing Elissa's aria for us?"

An excited murmur rose amongst the other patrons, agreeing on wanting Christine to didn't want to sing though, well at least not in this opera house after what happened.

"I am sorry monsieur, but I haven't sung in years. I don't think that I would sound so great. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to talk with my husband in private." she said as she pulled Raoul out of the lobby. She took him to a empty hallway outside of the lobby, so no one could hear them.

"What is it that is bothering you, my darling?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul, have you seen our children anywhere?"

"No, I thought you had them."

This confirmed Christine's worries, for sure. She began thinking about what could have happened to them. _'What if they got lost? What if they were hurt? What if…'_ She stopped herself mid-sentence and said her thought out loud.

"What if **He** has them?"Christine said nervously.

"Darling" Raoul stared. "**He** is long gone. He can no longer hurt us or our family. As for the children they are probably playing around in the theater."

"I just don't know! What if he survived all these years? What if he still haunting the opera house? What if he…"

"Christine!" Raoul shouted. "Everything is going to be all right. Don't worry about that anymore. It is all in the past now."

"Maybe you're right" Christine said quietly, but she still wasn't so sure.

Raoul took Christine by the hand and started to lead her back to the lobby. "Now, the children could be anywhere in the opera house. Let's find them before they damage anything, or worse bring down the chandelier." Raoul joked.

Christine stopped walking and glared at Raoul.

"I was joking!" Raoul said defensively.

* * *

A little boy about the age of eleven ran about the theater. He ran up to the stairs and went up a flight. At the top of that flight he turned around to see his little sister stop at the foot of the stairs. He said to her "You are so slow!"

"Hey! It is not my fault! My dress is slowing me down." she replied.

"It is not that bad."

"Then you try running in one of these."

"No, thank you. Now, try and catch me!" and with that the boy turned around to go up another flight of stairs.

The little girl picked up the hem of her pink dress to run up the stairs as fast as she could. Her brown curls bounced as she stumbled up the stairs. She was losing him quickly, and she couldn't run any faster in the dress and petticoat. She yelled "Wait for me, Philippe!" At last she ran up both flights of stairs, but her brother mysteriously disappeared.

Now she was quite scared that her brother might have left her. She shouted "Philippe! Where did you go?"

"I'm in box five, Angel." Philippe replied.

Angel found her way up to box five and she couldn't believe what she saw. In the box there were two red velvet and gold thrones. One of the thrones was bigger than the other. As Angel walked the edge of the box, she was greeted by the most amazing view. She could see everything from there, including a perfect view of the stage.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Philippe asked his little sister who was obliviously awestruck by sight in front of her.

"It is. I wonder who sat here. Philippe did you see who sat here tonight?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was left this."

He took his hand out from behind his back to reveal a blood red rose, with no thorns, and a black ribbon tied around the stem. They both stared at it for awhile, wondering who left the rose. Then Philippe turned to Angel to give her the rose and said "Happy Birthday Angel."

* * *

"Where have you two been? We have been worried sick!" Christine yelled after finally finding her children after a half an hour of searching for them.

At first both of the children were silent. Both were too afraid to say anything. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, until Philippe finally spoke up.

"I am sorry mother, but Angel and I were playing and we lost track of time." He said with guilt in his voice.

Raoul turned to his children "I don't want you two to go off like that without our permission. Do you know how much worry and stress you have put on your mother and me?"

Philippe and Angel looked at each other and said "Were sorry."

Christine stared at her children. She saw their heads hanging low and their hands held together. In Angel's hand Christine noticed something was in it.

"Angel?" Christine asked.

"Yes, maman?" Angel replied.

"What do you have in your hand?"

Angel showed her mother the rose. "Do you like it? Philippe gave it to me as a present! He found in box five."

As soon as she saw the rose she knew who it was from. Her usual calm and collected face was replaced with one of extreme fear and horror. She stared at the rose as if it would hurt her. Then she said "He's here."

Raoul went over to Christine to comfort her. "Everything is going to be alright." he said in a soothing voice.

"Papa, what is going on?" a very confused Angel asked.

"We are leaving now." Raoul said in a stern voice as he started to walk with Christine to the exit. Philippe and Angel followed close behind them trying to keep up. They rushed through several different hallways and corridors until they got to the front entrance. All four burst through the front door to be greeted by falling snow and the cold February air. The carriage was brought around and Raoul, Christine, and Philippe started to get in. Angel, however was still standing on the front steps looking at the opera house. She looked at the roof and saw someone down looking at her. She tried to get a closer look, but then Raoul grabbed her by the wrist. This made her drop the red rose in the snow. Raoul dragged her into the carriage and they started their long journey home. Angel turned around from her seat in the carriage to see something move on the roof of the opera house, and that was her last glimpse of the opera house for the next ten years on her life.

* * *

Even now I don't know why we left so fast and never returned until now. When I would ask them about it or their past they would always change the subject. Why won't they talk to me about their past and why do they want to keep me from the opera house?

**Authors note: What do you think? Please Review!**

**Hope**


	2. Is He still here?

**Author's note: Here is another chapter of my story. Also thank you, for the nice reviews! I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2: Is **He** still here?

Christine and Raoul walked towards Monsieur Firmin's and Monsieur André's office. Christine had a bad feeling, about what they were there for. She stopped right before they got near the door and turned to Raoul.

"Raoul, are you sure this is a good idea?" Christine asked.

"I am positive. Now, shall we?" Raoul said as he gestured towards the door. He and Christine continued to walk towards the door. When they got to the door, this time Raoul stopped. He turned to look at Christine. Christine looked at Raoul and gave him a nod. Raoul smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Monsieur Firmin said from behind the door.

Raoul opened the door and he and Christine walked through.

"The Vicomte and Vicomtesse de Chagny come in and take a seat." Monsieur Firmin said happily.

Christine and Raoul sat down in two chairs in front of the desk. Monsieur André grabbed a bottle of Brandy and turned to Raoul.

"Would you like a drink, Monsieur le Vicomte?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." Raoul replied.

As Monsieur André poured Raoul his drink, Christine looked around the office. She still wondered if what she and her husband were doing was the best idea. Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André took their seats, and Monsieur Firmin started.

"So, what has brought you two to our fine opera house again?"

"Well, our daughter is interested in joining the corps de ballet." Raoul replied.

"Ah, so you're daughter wants to become a ballerina?" Monsieur André said before taking a sip of his Brandy.

"Not exactly…" Christine began. "She wants to be a singer, but I think it is best if she stays in the background."

"Why, is her voice not good?" Monsieur Firmin asked.

"No, she is an excellent singer. She is probably better than me. It's just I don't want what happened to me, happen to her."

Raoul looked at Christine, then at the managers. Raoul leaned forward towards the manager's desk and began with a very serious voice. "Now gentlemen, my wife and I must know the truth. Is **He** still here?"

Silence filled the office as the managers exchanged nervous glances at each other. Monsieur André was about to say something, when Monsieur Firmin interrupted him.

"No, we haven't seen, nor heard from him in years. I assure that there is no longer a phantom here."

"But Monsieur Firmin, the Phantom…" Monsieur André stopped mid-sentence when Monsieur Firmin elbowed him in the ribs, getting him to shut up.

"The Phantom is no longer here." Monsieur Firmin said as he glared at Monsieur André.

Silence once again filled the office. Christine looked at Raoul, not knowing what to think. She wanted to believe that **He **wasn't here anymore, but she could feel his presences all around her. She looked down at her lap, trying to decide what to believe. Raoul saw her confusion. He didn't want his wife to worry, about what is in the past. So, he took her hand in his. This made Christine look up from thoughts and look into Raoul's blue eyes.

"Christine, listen to Monsieur Firmin. **He** is gone. There is nothing for us to worry about. Angel will be safe here." Raoul said trying to comfort Christine. She looked at Raoul, and then she started to smile.

"Okay, I believe this will be the best thing for Angel." Christine said.

"Splendid, your daughter will start next week." Monsieur Firmin replied happily.

Raoul stood up from his seat, to shake the manager's hands and said "Thank you, gentlemen. It was a pleasure doing business with both of you."

"But Monsieur Firmin …" Monsieur André started.

Monsieur Firmin interrupted Monsieur André, and turned to Christine and Raoul. "Why don't you both find Angel? She will be happy to hear the good news."

"Yes, she will be quite excited. Now let us find Angel. She is probably still wandering the opera house." Christine said with a smile.

"Well, it was nice to see you two again. Have good day." Monsieur Firmin said as he rushed Christine and Raoul out of the office. As soon as the two were out of sight he slammed and locked the door. Then he turned to face a very confused Monsieur André.

"Why did you just lie to our best patron?" André asked.

"If we told them the truth, they wouldn't let Angel be a part of the opera house!" Firmin replied.

"Why is that so important?"

"If Angel starts performing here, The Vicomte will start putting more money into the opera house."

"That is very smart, but what if The Vicomte finds out we are lying to him?"

"The Phantom is still here, but he doesn't cause too much trouble to make The Vicomte suspicious. He will never know."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I am positive, as long as we keep following **His **orders, there will be nothing to worry about."

"I have to say this one of your best ideas."

"I know." Firmin took a sip of Brandy. "I know."

Unknown to both managers, someone was watching the entire scene from the shadows. With the end of the conversation, he departed to the underground lair with very important information.

* * *

In the underground lair, a man in a mask sat at the organ composing music. As he was finishing up his song, he heard the portcullis rise up. He turned to look at the masked nineteen year old boy rowing the gondola to the shore of the lair.

"Is everyone following our orders?" Erik asked the boy as he got out of the gondola.

"Yes, everyone is following our orders." The boy added.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

The boy was about to say what he had heard, but decided to keep this new information to himself.

"No, nothing interesting happened."

"I see. Now, come over to the organ and play the new song you have written."

"Yes, father."

**Author's note: What do you think? Please Review!**

**Hope**


	3. Old and New Friends

**Author's note: Here is another chapter of the story. Sorry it took so long to update. I still don't own "The Phantom of the Opera" or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3: Old and New Friends

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Christine asked her daughter, while helping unpack the rest of Angel's belongings.

"Yes mother, I am sure I have everything." Angel said as looked around the ballet dormitory.

All week she had waited for this moment. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a part of the world-renowned Opera Populaire. Even though she was just going to be in the corps de ballet, she felt this was the best thing to ever happen to her. Ever since she was little she wanted to be a part of the opera house. Now her parents are finally letting her do, what she has always wanted to do.

"I still can't believe this is happening!" Angel turned to face her parents. "Thank you so much mother and father, for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome, darling." Raoul responded.

Angel sat down on her bed and observed her new room.

"It must be wonderful to live here." She looked at her mother. "What was it like when you lived here, mother?" Angel asked.

Christine face got slightly pale, as she remembered what living at the opera house was like. She had to get out of answering this question.

"Um…" Christine started, but was saved when the door opened.

A petite blonde, about the age of sixteen walked in the room. She was wearing a leotard and tutu, and she had Pointe Shoes on her feet. The girl was embarrassed to see that there were people in the room, feeling that she interrupted them.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. I just needed to get my…" The girl stopped rambling, and looked at Angel.

"Angel?"

Angel finally realized who the ballerina was.

"Samantha!" Angel squealed as she ran across the room to hug her best friend.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." Samantha said as she embraced Angel.

"I've missed you too." Angel replied.

The two broke apart and Samantha asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the corps de ballet."

"Oh my god, this is amazing! We are going to be living and performing with each other!"

The girls both squealed and jumped up and down, with delight. When they finally stopped, they realized they weren't the only ones in the room. Both slightly embarrassed, they went over to Angel's parents.

"I see you two have gotten re-acquainted with one another." Christine said while giggling.

"Hello, it's nice to see both of you again." Samantha responded, still embarrassed.

"Yes, it has been a long time since we have seen you and your family, Samantha." Raoul added.

"Speaking of family, my mother is here. I am sure she would love to see all of you again. Do want to see her?" Samantha said.

"That would be lovely, Samantha." Christine responded.

"Let us find my mother. I think she is still in the theatre." Samantha said as she, Angel, and Angel's parents left the room.

* * *

In the theatre, the young ballerinas were doing their barre combinations. Madame Nowell was watching the girls closely.

"Demi-plié, demi-plié, grand-plié, port de bra front, port de bra back and… Brianna, no! That's not how you… ugh never mind! Girls, stop what you are doing and try to help Brianna learn the right terminology."

Madame Nowell sighed to herself, as she walked away from the girls. She thought _'No wonder why mother was harsh on us.'_

"Mother!" Samantha said to Madame Nowell.

Madame Nowell turned to face Samantha, looking not pleased at all.

"Samantha Antoinette Nowell, where have you been? I asked you to get one thing and you have been gone for more than twenty minutes!"

"But mother, look who I found." Samantha said as she moved to the side, to give her mother a good view of Christine, Raoul, and Angel.

"Mon dieu, Christine is that you?"

"Hello, Meg."

Meg walked down the stairs of the stage, to meet Christine and her family.

"Wow, I haven't seen you and your family for a while now."

"I know." Christine said sadly.

"Why are you back?" Meg asked.

"Well, Angel is going to be in the corps de ballet."

"This is wonderful!" Meg said with glee, in her voice. "I will be seeing all of you more often."

Meg turned to Angel and Samantha and said. "Samantha, why don't introduce Angel to the other ballerinas."

Samantha face lit up. "That's great idea!" She started to walk to the other ballerinas. "Come on, Angel!"

Angel followed Samantha to the stage, where all the other ballerinas were standing. Samantha started to get closer to three girls, standing to the side of the stage. The girls kept talking, until one of them noticed Samantha.

"Hello, Samantha!" One of the girls said.

"Hi. I have someone for you all to meet." She gestured to Angel to come forward. "This is Angel. She is the newest member of the corps de ballet."

"Hello." Angel said shyly.

Samantha gestured to the girl on the left.

"This is Brianna. Brianna is also new to the corps de ballet." Brianna was tall and skinny girl. She was about the age of fifteen. With strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was a beautiful girl.

"Hello, Angel!" Brianna said as she shook Angel's hand.

"Hello, Brianna." Angel said.

Samantha and Angel moved towards the girl in the middle.

"This is Elizabeth. She is the best dancer in the corps de ballet!"

"No, I'm not the best dancer, but I am certainly one of the oldest." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth was the age of nineteen, was also tall and skinny. She had golden locks and emerald greens eyes.

Samantha and Angel moved towards the last girl in the group. She was the shortest out all the girls. She had straight black hair, olive skin, and big brown eyes.

"This is Nelia. She and her family moved to Paris from Italy, about six years ago. She is thirteen years old and the youngest member of the corps de ballet." Samantha explained.

"Hello, Nelia." Angel said.

"Hello, Angel." Nelia said with a smile.

"Angel!" A voice said from across the room. Christine was calling for her daughter. "Angel, your father and I are about to leave."

Angel turned to the girls and said. "I must go say goodbye to my parents. It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too, Angel." Brianna, Elizabeth, and Nelia said in unison.

"See you later, Angel." Samantha said as Angel walked to her parents. As Angel walked off the stage, Meg walked on.

"Samantha, I trust you introduced Angel to your friends." Meg asked.

"Yes, mother." Samantha responded.

"Now, we must continue with our practice." Meg looked around at all the other girls. They were all gossiping, or trying moves that were far too advance for them. Meg used her mother's walking cane and banged on the stage floor.

THUMP!

The sound got the entire corps de ballet's attention. All the ballerinas looked at Meg.

"Everyone back to the barres, we will continue where we left off."

All the girls walked to the barres and got to their positions.

"Now, let us begin."

**Author's note: Let me know what you think. Please Review!**

**Hope**


	4. Who is The Phantom of the Opera?

**Author's note: Sorry, it took so long to update. I had dance practice all week. Thank you, for all the new favorites and followers.  
Once again, I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera"or any of the characters.  
**

Chapter 4: Who is The Phantom of the Opera?

_'__Where am I?' _Angel thought to herself.

Angel stood in the middle of what seemed to be a cave. She was surrounded by dozens of candles that illuminated the entire cave, with a golden glow. She started to walk around the cave, until she reached a shore of a lake. She walked along the shore and then she saw gorgeous pipe organ. She reached out to play a note on the organ, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Angel…" A deep, melodic voice said.

Angel looked around, to see where the voice was coming from. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"My darling Angel, my name is…"

* * *

"ANGEL, WAKE UP!" Brianna yelled, as she shook Angel by the shoulders.

Angel woke up immediately. Sitting up-right in her bed, she looked at her friends. Samantha, Nelia, and Brianna were standing around Angel's bed and Elizabeth was fixing her hair in the mirror. All the girls were all ready dressed in their ballet uniforms.

"Why did you wake me up?!" Angel said, rather annoyed with Brianna.

"She had to wake you up because you are running late." Elizabeth said as she was adjusting her white hair bow in the mirror.

"What am I running late for? Our practice doesn't start till nine." Angel said as she got out of bed.

"Today, the managers are going to announce the opera we are doing." Nelia said, with a huge smile on her face.

"They also want everyone to be there." Elizabeth added, as she looked at Angel.

"When does it start?" Angel asked.

"It starts in fifteen minutes. You need get ready." Brianna responded.

"Don't worry, Angel. We will help you." Samantha said.

The girls helped Angel get dressed and ready in less than ten minutes. All the girls walked out the door and the headed to the theatre.

* * *

When the girls got to the stage, they saw that mostly everyone was already there. The entire Opera Populaire's staff was all around the theatre. There were maids and seamstresses sitting in the theatre's seats, gossiping with one another. Most of the stage hands were in the flies, drinking various types of alcohol. Angel and her friends were standing on stage, with the other performers and orchestra members. Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André walked into the theatre, but no seemed to notice them, so everyone continued with what they were doing. Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André stood were everyone could see them. Monsieur Firmin cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two mangers. "As you all know, we will begin another production tomorrow."

"We have just gotten the approval of the opera we are doing, from our "friend"." Monsieur André added as he showed everyone an envelope. The white envelope had black boarding and a red skull, wax seal. This envelope was all too familiar to everyone in the opera house, expect for Angel.

"The production we will be doing is "Hannibal". Everyone will start working on it tomorrow. Until then, everyone will continue with their daily tasks. Monsieur André and I will see you all tomorrow." Monsieur Firmin said.

As Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André left the theatre, everyone else went on with their day. The girls of the corps de ballet and Madame Nowell were the only ones left on the stage. Madame Nowell looked at the girls and clapped her hands, to get their attention.

"Girls, go to the barres. We will begin our practice there."

* * *

As the day came to a close and the girls came back to the ballet dormitories. They all were getting ready for bed, but they were all too excited from today's announcement to sleep. They were all sitting on Angel's bed talking, about the opera they were performing.

"I can't believe we are doing "Hannibal"! It was the last opera I saw here and it was amazing, but my favorite thing was Elissa's aria." Angel said.

"Yes, "Think of Me" is a beautiful song." Nelia added.

"By the way, who is playing Elissa?" Angel asked.

"Adriana Cavalie." Samantha said, as she rolled her eyes. "She has been the Prima Donna for the last three years, and she is awful."

"Then why was she hired?" Angel asked.

"She is Carlotta's niece. A couple of years after the opera house was re-built, Carlotta took her place back as Prima Donna." Brianna said.

"Carlotta stayed in her position for five years. When she resigned, she made sure that her niece was the one to get the job, even though Adriana had one of the worst auditions." Elizabeth added.

"Why do people pay to see her, if she is that bad?" Angel said.

"It's because of the title she holds, as La Carlotta's niece." Samantha said.

"Also some people can't tell the difference between good and bad singing." Brianna added.

The girls laughed at Brianna's remark because it was pretty accurate.

"Adriana singing is so bad! I still can't believe that The Phantom of the Opera hasn't gotten rid of her yet!"

All the girls started to agree with one another, except Angel. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Who is The Phantom of the Opera?" Angel asked.

The room fell silent and the other girls looked at each other. Finally Elizabeth spoke up.

"You have never heard of The Phantom of the Opera?"

"No, who is he?"

"He haunts the opera house and he makes sure that everyone in it does what he says." Elizabeth responded.

"He is a terrifying, murderous man. He wears a mask, to cover his deformed face." Brianna said.

"No one ever sees him and that's a good thing. If you see him or make him angry, horrible things will happen." Nelia added, with a scared look in her eyes.

"Why is everyone so afraid of him, if they've never seen him? It could just be someone playing a joke, on everyone. I mean, by the way you are all describing him, he sounds like nothing more than a myth." Angel said.

"Angel, The Phantom is all too real." Samantha said, in a very serious voice.

"How do you know? Has he ever shown himself?" Angel asked.

"Well, yes. It all took place about twenty-three years ago, when the opera house was doing "Hannibal". During the final rehearsal, the opera house was introduced to the new managers and patron. Carlotta was the singing as Elissa, but The Phantom scared her off. A young chorus girl took her place and she was amazing, but she disappeared after the performance. She was found the next morning along with several notes, to some members of the opera house. The letters said that if the chorus girl wasn't the lead in the next production, a disaster would occur. They didn't listen and that was a big mistake. Carlotta lost her voice and the girl had to take over. The disasters weren't over for the night. During the ballet, a stage hand was hung from the flies, by The Phantom. For three months no one heard from The Phantom, but he made an appearance at the masquerade ball. He demanded they do his opera and that the chorus girl be the star. On the night of the opera, the managers had planned to trap him, but their plan did not work. During the performance The Phantom switch places with the male lead, by killing him. While singing a duet, the chorus girl, ripped of his mask and his face was exposed, to the entire audience. He got so mad, that he kidnapped the girl, but not before he cut down the chandelier. When the chandelier crashed, it started a fire that burnt down majority of the opera house. Many people were hurt and some were killed. During all of this the patron went down to The Phantom's lair, to save the girl because he and the girl were engaged. They ended up escaping from the lair, but no one has heard from them since. A mob also went down to the lair, to kill The Phantom, but all they found was his mask. A couple of years later, the opera house re-opened. For awhile, everyone thought The Phantom was gone, but the managers started to receive letters again. Now, we do whatever he says, so nothing like that, will every happen again." Samantha said.

"But if you don't do what he says he will…KILL YOU!" Brianna said, as she pounced on Nelia, making Nelia and the other girls scream and fall off the bed.

Madame Nowell heard this and ran straight to their room. She opened the door to find all the girls wide awake, scared, and sprawled on the floor.

"Girls! What are you doing? It's past your curfew!" Madame Nowell yelled at the girls, who quickly got up.

"Mother, we're sorry. We were just…" Samantha said, but she was cut off, by her mother's hand.

"I don't want any excuse. All of you go to bed, now."

All the girls rushed into their beds, so they wouldn't get into anymore trouble. As soon as all the girls were in bed, Madame Nowell walked out of the room and closed the door. Angel lied in her bed thinking about The Phantom. As she thought to herself, she felt like someone was watching her. She didn't think much of it because she was still a bit scared, from the story. It could just have been her imagination or it could have been someone was watching her, through the walls, planning a way to finally introduce himself, to her.

**Author's note: Tell me what you think. Please Review!  
**

**Hope**


	5. An Interesting First Meeting

**Author's note: ****Thank you again, for all the new favorites and followers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera"or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5: An Interesting First Meeting

Today everyone started to rehearse, for the production of "Hannibal". Angel and her friends started to learn their parts, as slave girls. After almost six hours of learning and practicing choreography, the members of the corps de ballet were finally released for the day. Mostly all the girls left the theatre, after they were dismissed, but Angel and her friends stayed.

They talked for a long time, about the day's rehearsal and other things. One by one, the girls started to leave the group, until only Samantha and Angel were left. They talked by themselves, until Samantha left, to help her mother. Angel decided to stay in the theatre, to work on her choreography. She went over the choreography in her head, as she did it.

_'__I start out in fourth position, right foot front, and arms in first position. I then port de bra front, while I plié my back leg, keeping my front leg straight. I come back up and my arms are now in third position, front foot is pointed. Then I chassé, step, and saut de chat…' _She stopped, realizing she did the wrong step. '_No, I do a pas de chat …' _She did the wrong step, again. '_No, that's not right either… I know! I do a grand jeté…' _As she landed from the leap, she stepped under herself. This caused her to fall, flat on her face.

She lifted herself off of her face and moved into a sitting position. "Ugh! I'm terrible at ballet!" Angel said, in frustration.

As she sat on the stage, she felt like someone was watching her. Then she heard something move, above her. It sounded like someone was moving, on one of the catwalks, in the flies. This confirmed her thoughts, about being watched. She stood up and looked up, at the flies, above her.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Angel said, as she moved to the backstage. She heard footsteps above her and she stopped. Angel spoke up, trying to be brave. "Show yourself! I know you're up there!"

Silence.

She decided that the person wasn't going to show them self, so she decided to leave. As she was approaching the exit of the theatre, she heard something drop behind her. She stopped, dead in her tracks, at the noise. She turned around very slowly, scared to see what was behind her. When she finally turned all the way around, she saw a man. He was very tall, dressed all in black, and had a white mask, covering half the right side of his face.

She stood still, staring at masked man. Neither one of them moved. She was paralyzed, with fear and she didn't know what to do. Then, she finally thought of something.

_'__RUN!'_

She turned around and ran, as fast as she could. She was almost at the exit, when two arms grabbed her, from behind. She was about to scream, but leather gloved hand silenced her. She tried to fight his grasp, but he was too strong for her. As she continued to squirm around, in his arms, the man moved both of them into a part of the backstage, which was darker. Angel noticed the change, in her surroundings and stopped moving. The man finally said, in a hushed tone. "I am going to let go of you, but you must not run or scream. Am I understood?" Angel nodded her head, saying that she did indeed understand.

The man released her, from his grip. Angel turned around, to face him and he began to speak.

"Angel de Chagny, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, in person." The man said, as he bowed before her.

"How do you know my name?" Angel asked.

"I know everything and everyone, in this opera house." He answered.

Then two realization finally hit her. This was the voice, that spoke to her, in her dreams and she knew who this man was.

"You're The Phantom of the Opera."

"No, I am not The Phantom, but I am very close to him."

"But…" Angel was cut off, by the man's hand silencing her.

"Now Angel, sing." He said.

"What?" She said, with a confused look on her face.

"Sing!" He commanded.

She sang the first thing that came inside her mind.

"Think of me,

think of me fondly,

when we've said,

goodbye.

Remember me,

once in a while.

Please promise me,

you'll try.

Then you'll find that, once again, you long,

to take your heart back and be free.

If you'll ever find a moment,

spare a thought

for me…"

They both stood in silence, for about a minute or two. Then, he began to speak.

"I have to say you are very good. Probably better than your mother's voice, but your voice needs to be properly trained. Don't worry though; I will train your voice."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I will be your voice teacher. I train you, so that your voice will be perfect."

"What if I don't want to be a singer?"

"You want too, Angel. I see it, in your eyes. Every single time you see someone sing, on stage, you want it to be you. You look at them, with longing and desire."

Angel looked down, at her feet knowing that he was right. She looked back up at him and said.

"When do I begin?"

The man smiled. "You will begin at ten, tomorrow night. The lesson will take place in your mother's old dressing room."

"But, I thought it was locked?"

"Don't worry. It will not be locked, when you get there. I will see you tomorrow night."

Angel nodded, in agreement. "Yes monsieur."

The man began to walk away, but as soon as he was almost out her sight she spoke up.

"Monsieur?"

He turned around. "Yes, Angel?"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Dominic."

**Author's note: Tell me what you think. Please Review!**

**Hope**


	6. The First Lesson

**Author's note: Wow, two updates in the same week. That's pretty good. Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews. Enjoy the chapter. :) ****Again, I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera", any of the characters, or any of the songs.  
**

Chapter 6: The First Lesson

9:50pm the next day…

All the other girls were already asleep, in their beds. Angel was laying down her bed, while she looked up at the ceiling. She had to get out of the room. She had to get to her music lesson, but it was past curfew. If she was caught outside of the room, she would be in serious trouble, but she didn't care. She got out of her bed and put her robe, trying to be quite, so she wouldn't wake up the other girls. She silently walked out of the room and went down the hall. She kept walking, until she reached a dressing room door.

CHRISITINE DAAÉ

"This is it." Angel said, as she reached the handle. The dressing room was one of the sections of the opera house that wasn't burnt down, in the fire. She walked into the room that has been locked for more than twenty years. Most of the room was covered, in dust. The one thing that wasn't covered in dust was a beautiful mirror, with an elegant gold border. She moved closer to the mirror and she reached out, to touch the glass. When she touched it, her hand drew back. The glass was freezing continued to look at the mirror, when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around to find Dominic.

He had his hand out, wanting her to take it. As she put her hand in his, he started to take her out of the room. He led her down many corridors, until they reached a room with a piano in it.

"Where are we?" Angel asked, as she walked further into the room.

"This is where I will be teaching you." Dominic said, as he sat down on the piano bench. He looked at Angel. "Now let's begin, with your scales."

Angel started up with her scales and as the lessons went on, she did other vocal exercises. Almost an hour and a half later of vocal exercises, Dominic handed her sheet music. Angel studied the sheet music.

"Think of Me?" Angel asked.

"I know you already know the song, but it needs to be worked on, if you ever want to sing it on stage."

Angel looked, up from her sheet music. "What do you mean 'If you ever want to sing it on stage'? I only dance in the corps de ballet and sing a little in the chorus."

"I am aware, but I thought you wanted to be a Prima Donna." Dominic said.

Angel walked over to the piano and sat on the bench, next to Dominic. "I do, but I don't think I could do it. Also, Adriana would never give up her position."

"Angel, you can do it. You are an amazing singer; you deserve to be Prima Donna. As for Adriana, you never know when she will be unable to perform." Angel was a bit scared by his last comment and was going to say something about it, but she didn't have the chance because he began to speak again. "Now, I want you to start at the beginning of "Think of Me"."Angel stood up and Dominic began to play the piano.

* * *

Two hours later the first lesson was complete and Dominic took Angel back to her room. As she was at the door to the room she turned around, to face Dominic.

"When is my next lesson?" Angel asked.

"Tomorrow same time, same place." Dominic responded.

"I will see you then. Goodnight, Dominic."

"Goodnight, Angel." Dominic said and then kissed Angel's hand, Angel blushed.

Angel turned around and went inside her room, as Dominic walked down the hall. As he turned the corner, he saw Madame Nowell in her nightgown and robe, with her arms crossed. She glared at him and said in a quiet voice. "In my room, now!"

As soon as they were both into the room, Madame Nowell shut and locked the door. She turned to look at him and he said. "Meg, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know exactly what I want to talk about. What were you and Angel doing?"

Dominic was silent and then he spoke. "Meg I have no idea what…"

Meg cut him off. "You know exactly what I mean, Dominic. I saw you and Angel together. What are you two up too?"

"I'm just giving her voice lessons."

Meg sighed. "Dominic do you have feelings for Angel?"

He didn't answer. "Dominic, answer me."

"Yes Meg. I do have feelings for Angel."

"Dominic why are you doing this, you know what happened to your father."

"I am aware, but I couldn't resist. She is beautiful and her voice… Her voice is phenomenal."

"What will your father think of you pursuing his former love and arch enemy's daughter?"

"About that, can you please not tell him about this?"

"You know he will find out, eventually."

"Nonsense Meg, I'm the son of The Phantom. I can get away with anything." Dominic said, as he walked away through a secret passage through the wall.

* * *

The next day everyone was rehearsing on stage and Angel couldn't think straight, she couldn't stop thinking about her lesson the night before. She kept zoning out or bumping in to people. At first she just got looks from Madame Nowell or the people she bumped into. Then, things took a turn for the worst.

Everyone was rehearsing the first scene of "Hannibal" and Angel's Pointe Shoe's ribbon started to become undone. As Angel took a step to leap, she tripped on the ribbon and crashed into the closest person next to her. The next thing she knew is that she is sprawled on the floor, with Adriana Cavalie sprawled next to her. Everyone in the room was silent and no one moved. Angel quickly got up and stared in horror at the Prima Donna on the floor.

"Oh my god, Adriana I am so sorry."

Soon two chorus members helped up Adriana and she looked at Angel. "You did this, you stupid ballet rat. You meant to do this."

"Adriana I didn't mean it." Angel said as Adriana gained on her and Angel backed up.

"You are just jealous of me. You are trying to ruin me!"

"No, I am not." Angel said, defending herself. "You need to realize that this was an accident and that's it, but you are too arrogant to see it."

"Why you little bitch!" Adriana said, as she raised hand to slap Angel. Just as she was about to strike Angel, a rope snapped above them. Then, a sandbag came down on Adriana and hit her on the head, causing her to black out. People started to gather around Adriana, while Angel looked up at the flies. She could as sworn she saw a man in a white half mask, look at her and then disappeared.

**Author's note: What do you think? Please Review!**

**Hope**


	7. New Inspirations and a New Prima Donna

**Author's note: Hey guys, so sorry it took song long to update. I had drill team practice and back to school shopping to do. Speaking of back to school, tomorrow's my first day of high school. So, wish me good luck! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera".**

Chapter 7: New Inspirations and a New Prima Donna

Two months after the 'accident', nothing unusual had happened and all the rehearsals for "Hannibal" were going smoothly.

"I can't believe we open into two days!" Nelia said, as she pranced around in her slave girl costume, in the dressing room.

"I know this will be my first time performing here!" Angel responded, as she put on her tiara.

Elizabeth looked at Angel, as Samantha laced up her corset and said. "That's right; this will be your first performance here!"

"Are you nervous?" Brianna asked, as she finished tying her Pointe Shoe.

Angel looked down, at her hands in her lap. "I am, a little bit." Samantha finished lacing up Elizabeth's corset and walked over to her friend. Samantha put her hand on Angel's shoulder, causing her to look up. "Angel, there is nothing to worry about. You will do fine."

Then Madame Nowell walked into the dressing room. "Five minutes until you girls are on stage. Get into the wings!"

"Yes Madame Nowell." The girls said, as they walked out of the dressing, ready to begin a run through of the show.

* * *

Angel let the last note of the song ring out, through the room. Dominic sat at the piano and looked up from the keys, at Angel. "You have been doing very well, Angel. You have really improved since you first began."

Angel looked at Dominic and smiled. "Thank you." They stared at each other for a while and then Dominic broke the stare, looking down at the keys of the piano. As Dominic looked down at the keys, Angel started to look around the room.

There wasn't much to the room. It was a small room with no windows. There was a chair in the corner, a music stand, and a piano in the center of the room. On the piano there were a candelabra and a small portrait, of a woman.

The woman was beautiful, with her pale complexion and a pleasant look on her face. She had straight raven black hair and sea blue eyes. She had a feeling that she had seen her before, but she just shook off the feeling. As she looked at the portrait, a thought came into her head.

"Dominic." Dominic's head snapped up immediately and looked at Angel. "Yes, Angel?"

"I was thinking and I realized that you seem to know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you."

"What do you want to know about me?" Angel looked at the portrait and picked it up. She handed the portrait to Dominic. "I want to know who this is."

Dominic took the portrait, form Angel. He looked at it for a bit and finally said.

"That's my mother."

"She's very beautiful. How did she and your father meet?"

Dominic looked at the portrait in his hands again, remembering the story his parents would tell him. "A year before the fire, my mother worked here as a ballerina. She was twenty when she was hired to perform in the corps de ballet. After the fire destroyed the opera house, my mother joined a ballet troupe, just outside of Paris. She stayed there, until her troupe went on tour and stopped in Paris, where she met my father. She was coming back to her hotel, from one of the performances, when she was attacked. My father, who found her being attack, saved her and took care of her attacker. My mother was in bad shape so he took her back to his home and nursed her back to health. As my mother started to get better, my mother and my father became friends and my mother accepted my father for he is. One day, my father overheard my mother singing and offered her singing lessons. He made her voice sound like an angel. It was so pure and clear. Soon enough, they fell in love and got married. I was born shortly after and we became a happy family. When the opera house re-opened, my mother got a job in the chorus, only so she could spend more time with my father and me. Four years later she became the Prima Donna and she stayed the Prima Donna for four and half years. Her name was Belladora Destler"

Angel finally realized why she looked so familiar. "Your mother performed as Elissa, on my seventh birthday. Her voice made me want to pursue a career in singing. If it wasn't for your mother, I wouldn't be here today. I have to meet your mother!"

Dominic looked down. "I'm sorry Angel, but you can't meet her."

"Why not?"

"She passed away ten years ago, when I was nine."

"Dominic, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No one did. My father wanted to keep it a secret. Only a few people know that she died. Everyone else thought she resigned and moved out of the country."

Angel walked over to the piano bench and sat next to Dominic "How did she die?"

"Before she performed one night, she got very ill. My father couldn't find out what was wrong with her, he couldn't help her. Through the night she got worse and worse, until she was gone."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. At least I know she is in a better place."

They sat there in silence for a while, until Dominic began to speak again. "You know my mother use to be my inspiration." He looked at Angel. "But I think I have a new inspiration."

Angel smiled and looked back at him. "I think I have found a new inspiration, too."

* * *

The last rehearsal of "Hannibal" was being held the morning of opening night. Everything was going pretty smoothly, until Adriana started singing "Think of Me". Angel and her friends were watching from the wings, when halfway through the song they heard a scream. Angel and her friends ran on stage, to see what had happened.

When they got to the stage, they saw Adriana trapped under a huge set piece and next to her was a note. As Angel, her friends, and Madame Nowell ran over to help Adriana. The prop was lifted off of Adriana and she was helped to her feet. "Adriana, what happened?" Madame Nowell asked.

"I was singing and then I heard a snap. The next thing I know I am trapped under that set piece. I think someone is trying to get rid of me!" Adriana said.

Madame Nowell walked over to the note and picked it up. "You may be right."

Adriana's face turned a little bit pale. "What do you mean by that?"

Then, Madame Nowell began to read the letter.

"Dear Adriana,

Consider this little 'accident' as a warning. Do not perform tonight, or a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

O.G"

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André had just walked into the theatre, to see how the rehearsal was going. "I can't believe this! Someone is trying to get rid of me!" Adriana yelled. "Wait, what is going on here?" Monsieur Firmin said.

Adriana turned around to face the two managers. "Someone wants to get rid of me and they will stop at nothing till I leave. You know what, I will leave and then all of you see how much you need me! I quit!" With that Adriana stormed out of the theatre. The entire company just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

"What are we going to do? We open tonight and Adriana does not have an understudy!" Monsieur André said.

Monsieur Firmin turned towards the company and said. "Does anybody know Adriana's part by heart and is willing to perform as Elissa?"

Brianna, Elizabeth, Nelia, Samantha, and even Madame Nowell turned to look at Angel. Angel looked at them and shook her head 'no'. Samantha wasn't going take that as an answer. She took Angel by the hand and started to drag her. Angel stopped herself.

"What are you doing?" Angel whispered.

"Giving you the opportunity of a lifetime." Samantha said as she dragged her friend across the stage, until she put her right in front of Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André. "Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André, Angel can perform for Adriana. She is an amazing singer, far better than Adriana and she knows the part. You have to give this part to Angel!"

"She is the daughter of Christine Daaé." Monsieur Firmin said. He started to think and said. "Mademoiselle de Chagny, would you please sing "Think of Me" for us."

Angel looked at Samantha, who was nodding her head. She looked back at the managers. "Of course."

Angel walked to the middle of the room and began to sing. At first she wasn't sure of herself, but as the song progressed she felt more comfortable. As soon the song was finished no one made a noise, everyone was stunned by what they just heard. Then everyone started clapping and cheering and Monsieur Firmin came up to Angel and said. "I think we have found a new Prima Donna."

**Author's note: So we finally know who Dominic's mother is. Did anybody get the reference to the 1990 Charles Dance version, in there? If you did, good for you! Anyway, tell me what you think. Please Review!**

**Hope**


	8. Opening Night

**Author's note: I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. School has started and I have been busy with drill team, homework, and other stuff. This is the first Friday I have off in four weeks. By the way high school is going really well, for me. I made a bunch of new friends and most of them like POTO! I had the pleasure of showing three of my friends who ****Ramin Karimloo** **is ****and now they all love him! Speaking of new friends, there is this one really nice girl in one my classes, who sits right next to me. She is also a fan fiction writer, she likes POTO, Les Mis, and Doctor Who, and she has met Ramin twice (super jealous). She has one story about Phantom, based on a role play she did, and it's pretty good. Her username is CrystalLight4267. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the longest chapter so far. I don't own the rights to anything "Phantom of the Opera".  
**

Chapter 8: Opening Night

Angel stood still in shock. _'Did that really just happen?' _she thought to herself. She looked at Monsieur Firmin.

"Are you serious?" Angel asked.

"Yes completely. You have a gift, mademoiselle de Chagny." Monsieur Firmin responded.

"Thank you, Monsieur."

Monsieur Firmin directed his attention towards Madame Nowell. "Madame Nowell, would please help mademoiselle de Chagny, by finding her a costume for tonight's performance?"

"Of course." Madame Nowell said, then walked away, to find a costume for Angel. Monsieur Firmin turned towards the conductor. "Monsieur Caddick, could it be possible for one last run through of the show, before the show?"

Monsieur Caddick said. "I suppose we could."

"Wonderful."

Monsieur Caddick tapped his baton on the music stand to get everyone's attention. The cast turned to face him. "Now, everyone back to your starting positions, we are doing another run through of the show."

There were some groans in annoyance, but everyone did as they were told. That run through went without a hitch and they were ready for the show.

* * *

Angel was getting ready for opening night, in her mother's old dressing room. Brianna, Elizabeth, Nelia, and Samantha were in there also, helping Angel get ready. Brianna and Nelia were fixing Angel's hair and Samantha and Elizabeth were doing Angel's make up. Then Madame Nowell came into the dressing carrying a dress and matching accessories.

Angel looked at the dress. "I thought I was going to borrow Adriana's dress?"

"You were, but this one is your size."

"This dress is beautiful. Who wore it?" Angel asked.

"Actually, your mother wore this dress when she played Elissa."

Angel looked at her in shook. "My mother never told me that she played Elissa. All that she has every told me, is that, she was in the corps de ballet and that was it."

"I guess she never thought it was really worth telling." Madame Nowell said, trying to drop the subject.

"But that's the leading part in "Hannibal", why wouldn't she tell me?"Angel said and started to think. _'I wonder what other things she won't tell me?'_

"Now Angel, let's help you get into that dress."

Madame Nowell took Angel behind the dressing screen and helped get Angel into the dress. She was almost done lacing up Angel's corset, when they heard a knock at the door. Madame Nowell looked up from what she was doing. "Samantha, would you see who is at the door?"

"Yes, mother."

Samantha walk towards the door and opened it. She opened it to see a stage manager. "Hello, monsieur."

"Hello Samantha, ten minutes till the curtain rises."

"Thank you."

Samantha shut the door and walked back into the room. "Mother, is Angel ready? The curtain opens in ten minutes."

"She's ready." Madame Nowell said as she walked out from behind the dressing screen. "Angel?"

Angel walked out from behind the screen. When she walked out, all the girls gasped in shock. Angel was dressed in a gorgeous red and green dress, with gold embellishments. The dress was a ball gown style, with a sweetheart neck line. Nelia said. "Angel, you look beautiful."

"Yes, you do look beautiful." Madame Nowell said. "Now, you girls need to get backstage. Angel, it's time for you to make your début."

* * *

The Vicomte and Vicomtesse de Chagny sat in opera box waiting for the show to start. "How many minutes till the show starts, darling?" Raoul said, to Christine.

"In about five minutes." Christine responded. "I am so proud of Angel."

"I am too, Christine. From her letter's it sounds like she has been working really hard."

"Yes and know we get to see her perform." Christine said, then the heard a knock on the box door. Raoul said. "Come in."

A young man about the age of twenty-one walked into the opera box. The young man was dressed in formal attire, with his hair neatly combed back. Both Christine and Raoul turned around. "Philippe!" They said at the same time.

"Hello mother, father."

Christine got up to hug her son. "Oh, Philippe we missed you so much. How was your time in London?"

"It was nice, but it is so much better to be back home, especially since I will get to see my little sister, again." Philippe said.

"Speaking of Angel, the show is starting." Christine said as the house lights started to dim. The de Chagny's took their seats. All the house lights finally went out and Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André walked on to the stage. The audience applauded and then Monsieur Firmin started to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are pleased to welcome you to the world-renowned Opera Populaire, where tonight's performance will be "Hannibal"."

Then Monsieur André said. "Unfortunately our Prima Donna, Adriana Cavalie, has decided to no longer continue her role here." A couple of disappointed groans were heard from the audience. Monsieur Firmin hastily continued, to refrain from anyone leaving. "But our new Prima Donna is just as amazing, maybe even better than Adriana. Introducing our new Prima Donna, Angel de Chagny."

Both of Christine and Raoul looked at each other. "I thought Angel in the corps de ballet." Raoul said, in shock.

"I did too." Christine said and then started to think.

"Raoul, this seems a lot like what happened to me, when I was here." Christine looked to the box across from them, Box Five. She saw something move in the box, but she saw no one in the box. "What if **He** has been teaching her too?"

"Christine, don't worry everything will be alright. Just enjoy the show and don't worry."

* * *

"Introducing our new Prima Donna, Angel de Chagny."

Erik turned towards his son and asked. "So, how long you have known that the de Chagny's child has been here."

Dominic hesitated and then said. "Well, um, since she came here three months ago."

"WHAT! You've know that Christine's and that fop's daughter has been here for months and you don't bother to tell me!" Erik whispered, yelled so he wouldn't attract any attention.

"I'm sorry, but if I would have told you sooner, but you would have freaked out." Dominic replied. The overture started and Erik started to get up and leave. Dominic stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Father, just please give her a chance. She is really amazing."

Erik looked at his son and sighed. "Fine, I will stay, but if she is worst then Adriana, you cannot stop me from leaving." Erik said as he sat back down in his seat and waited for the singing to begin.

* * *

Angel stood on stage in shock. She had just finished singing "Think of Me" and she was receiving a standing ovation. She finally bowed and the curtain closed. Brianna, Elizabeth, Nelia, and Samantha ran on stage to congratulate Angel.

"Angel you were amazing!" Samantha said.

"Thank you, I didn't know I could sing like that." Angel replied.

"Neither did I, and now we know that you are a fantastic singer, Angel" Madame Nowell said, as she walked on stage. "Now, let's get you back to your mother's dressing room before you are ambushed by admires."

"I think we might be too late, for that." Nelia said, while couple of suitors started to approach Angel. Madame Nowell then whispered to the girls. "I am going to create a distraction, while you all get to the dressing room. Understand?"

The girls nodded their heads and Madame Nowell started to distract the suitors. The girls walked away from the suitors and Madame Nowell and headed to the dressing room, taking the back route, to avoid more suitors. When they got into the room, they locked the door, behind them.

"I still can't believe that I perform as Elissa." Angel said, as she sat on the vanity stool.

"Well you better believe it. You are going to be performing the lead, from now on. You're the new Prima Donna and you're amazing." Brianna replied.

"Brianna's right. You were phenomenal. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Asked Elizabeth, the other girls stared to agree with Elizabeth.

Angel didn't know what to say. _'I can't tell anyone, Dominic has been teaching me. I need to find a way out of answering this question.' _Angel thought. "Um…" Then, Angel was saved by a knock at the door.

Angel stood up from the vanity stool and unlocked the door. She opened the door to find Madame Nowell. Madame Nowell said. "Angel you have some visitors."

"Who?"

Then Madame Nowell moved out-of-the-way, so Christine, Raoul, and Philippe could enter the room. Angel ran to them, to hug them.

"Mother, Father, Philippe! I've missed all of you so much!" They all embraced and Brianna, Elizabeth, Nelia, and Samantha all said, at the same time. "Awww!"

The de Chagny's stopped hugging to look at the girls. Madame Nowell realized that Angel and her family wanted to be alone. "Girls, I think you should go to your rooms now."

"Yes, Madame Nowell." The girls said and they and Madame Nowell left the room. Raoul and Christine settle themselves on a couch, in the corner of the room. Angel sat back down on the vanity stool and Philippe stood beside her.

"Angel you were amazing tonight, how did you become the Prima Donna?" Christine said.

"Well, a set piece fell on Adriana Cavalie, and then Samantha told the managers I could sing, and now I'm the Prima Donna." Angel explained, to her mother.

Christine and Raoul looked at each other, a little bit scared. Then Raoul asked. "Angel?"

"Yes, father?"

"Has anything _'odd'_ happened to you since you came here?"

Angel was confused by the question. "I don't know what you mean, father."

"Well…um, things like…hearing voices through the walls or feeling like you are being watched." Raoul asked, as he got up and a looked at the mirror.

"Father, what are you saying? You aren't making any sense and you're starting to scare me." Angel said.

Christine got up and headed to comfort Angel. "Angel please, your father is just worried."

Angel stood up before her mother could touch her. "No, there is something you're not telling me!"

Philippe finally joined the conversation. "I agree with Angel, there something both of you are not telling us."

Raoul and Christine looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Angel grunted in frustration. "See there is something you aren't telling us. Both of you acted the same way when we went to see "Hannibal" ten years ago."

Angel turned around to face the vanity and looked at the items on it. "I mean you both acted like this when you saw the…" She picked up something that wasn't there earlier. She turned around to face her family holding the object. "The…the red rose, with the black ribbon."

Everyone looked at the rose in her hand. It looked like the one she got ten years ago. Both Christine's and Raoul's faces instantly paled. Christine sat back down on the couch and started hyperventilating. "Raoul, it's happening again!"

Both Christine and Raoul looked at the mirror. Raoul helped Christine off, from the couch and started to get her to the door. "Come on, Philippe and Angel, we need to leave. Now!"

Philippe started to go towards the door, but Angel stayed put. "No. I am not leaving." Angel said, while still holding on to the rose.

"Angel please, we have to leave now!" Raoul said.

"No father, I'm not leaving." Angel replied, standing her ground.

Raoul walked over and grabbed her upper arm. "I'm sorry Angel, but we have to leave."

Raoul, Christine, Philippe, and Angel rushed towards the door. Philippe got to the door, before everyone else and when the rest of them got to the door, Philippe stood still. Raoul was confused by his son's actions.

"Philippe, why aren't you opening the door?" Raoul asked.

"It…it's locked." Philippe whispered in shock. No one could hear what he said. Raoul asked. "Philippe, speak up! What did you say?"

Philippe looked at his father. Then he spoke up so everyone could hear. "The…the door is locked."

Raoul let go of Angel and tried to open the door. He kept trying and trying but it wouldn't budge. "No, no, NO!" Raoul said in frustration.

Raoul and Philippe are knocking on the door, trying to get someone's attention. "Help! Somebody let us out. Help!" Both of them yelled. Raoul knew that yelling wasn't going to get anyone's attention. Then Raoul moved Philippe out the way and he rammed into the door, trying to bust it open. Philippe also started trying to ram the door down, to help his father. After a couple tries, they realized that, ramming down the door also wasn't going to work, either. Both of them grunted in frustration.

Then, everyone in the room heard a low, dark chuckle. Raoul, Christine, and Philippe looked around the room. Philippe then said. "What was that?"

Angel said. "Um, mother, father, Philippe…"

They all turned to see Angel, paralyzed with fear, looking at the mirror. They all turned to see the mirror opening up and a man walk out from it. The man was dressed all in black, with his dark hair slicked back, and a white half mask covering the right side of his face.

Christine whispered, in fear. "It's **Him**."

He slowly walks towards the family. Then he said. "Well, well, well… it seems the de Chagny's have come back to **MY **opera house."

**Author's note: Cliff hanger! What do you think of the story? Tell me what you think. Please Review! **

**Hope**


	9. Who is teaching you to sing?

**Author's note: Here is another chapter of the story. Thanks to all my readers, I love all of you! Enjoy this chapter! :) I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera".  
**

Chapter 9: Who is teaching you to sing?

Dominic looked around the lair. He had been there for fifteen minutes waiting, for his father. _'Hmm, father said he would meet me here, after the performance.'_ He thought. He walked to the organ bench and sat on it, trying to think of where his father could be. _'He even left at the same time, I did. Why is he not here?'_ Dominic started to play a song on the organ, trying to pass the time. Then, a thought hit him. _'The direction father was heading towards, was to the passage for the mirror.'_ Dominic stopped playing and stood up. "Maybe I should go and look for him." Dominic said, as he got into the gondola and rowed away, to find his father.

* * *

The de Chagny's all stood in shock, at the man before them. The man started to advance towards the family. Raoul got his family behind him and said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Vicomte. I didn't think you would come back after what has happened, so many years ago." Erik said and then looked at Christine. "Especially you, Christine."

Christine looked down, trying not to look him in the eye. Erik noticed this and gripped her chin in his hand. He lifted her chin up, to look him in the face. "Why so silent, dear Christine?"

Philippe saw this and got in between them. "I don't who you are, but stay away from my mother."

"Ah, the young Vicomte, it seems your parents never told you the story of The Phantom of the Opera." Erik responded. Philippe could only look at the masked man, in shock. He finally said. "I thought The Phantom of the Opera was just a legend."

"Well you are wrong, young Vicomte. The Phantom of the Opera is very real." With that comment he moved away from Philippe and advanced towards Angel. Angel stared at him, as started to circle her, like how a vulture circles its prey.

"Angel de Chagny, the new Prima Donna. You know, you remind me a lot of your mother, especially your voice…" He said, as he stopped in front of Angel. He started to get closer to her. "Your voice was is good, so good that it had to be trained."

Then, Raoul cut into the conversation. "Angel has never had a voice teacher."

Erik gave Raoul a look, to make him stop talking. He looked back to Angel, in confusion. "How is it possible that you sing like that and have no voice teacher?"

Then he started to think, then turned to Angel and said. "If you don't have a voice teacher maybe **I **could teach you."

"No, you can't. I won't let you." Christine said, while getting in front of Angel, to protect her.

"Why can't I? I was your Angel of Music once, wasn't I?" Erik replied.

"Mother, what is he talking about?" Angel said confused by how The Phantom of the Opera knows her mother.

Christine glanced at Angel and Erik spoke. "Yes Christine, why don't you enlighten her on how we know each other."

Christine turned back to Erik and pointed a finger at him. "You leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it."

"Oh on the contrary Christine, she is a huge part of this. I mean none of you would be back if it wasn't for Angel, wanting to perform here." Erik responded, as he motioned to Angel. "And if she wants to perform here, then she has to be a phenomenal singer and I can teach her to become a phenomenal singer."

Christine and Erik glared at each other, looking like they would start another argument, but Angel spoke before they could. "I'm sorry monsieur, but I already have a voice teacher."

Everyone turned their heads, in shock. "What? You never told us about having a voice teacher." Christine said in shock.

Angel looked down. "I wasn't supposed to tell anybody. He wanted our lessons and his identity to remain a secret." Angel admitted.

"Who is teaching you?" Raoul asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say." Angel replied.

"Please Angel, tell us." Christine pleaded, to her daughter.

"Come on Angel, you can tell us." Philippe said.

Erik started to put the pieces together and then got an idea on who was to teaching Angel. He started to walk towards. "Angel, tell me who your voice teacher is, now!"

"No!" Angel started to back away from him. Erik noticed this and grabbed her upper arm so she couldn't get any farther away.

"Don't touch her!" Raoul said, while he started to walk towards Erik.

Erik ignored Raoul and grabbed Angel's shoulders and shook her "Tell me who your voice teacher is!"

And then, Angel screamed.

* * *

Dominic was almost at the mirror, when he realized that the hallway, that he was in, was a little bit brighter. _'Why would father leave the mirror open?'_ He kept walking towards the two-way mirror, not thinking much of why it was opened. He was about a minute away when he heard a high pitch scream.

"AAAHHH!"

Dominic stopped in his tracks. "That sounds like Angel."

He now realized why his father wasn't at the lair.

"Mon dieu, Angel!" He said and then he started to run towards the mirror.

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Erik clamped a hand over her mouth. "Be quite, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Please, let her go!" Christine pleaded.

Raoul tried to separate Angel from Erik, but Erik's grip on her was too strong. Then, Erik spun Angel around and pulled her to his chest. Angel tried to escape from Erik's tight grip, but it was useless. Erik said. "I will ask you one last time, who is teaching you!"

"Let her go, father!" A voice said, coming from the mirror.

Everyone turned to the mirror, to see who spoke. Out of the darkness, Dominic came running towards Angel and Erik. Erik released Angel from his grip.

"Father?!" Raoul, Christine, Philippe, and Angel said, at the same time.

Erik looked at his son. "Dominic what are you doing here, I thought you were in the lair."

"I was, but when you were twenty minutes late, I knew something was up." Dominic replied.

"When you said you were close to him, I didn't think you meant that he was your father." Angel said.

Christine stared at Angel. "How do you know him?"

"Yes, how do you know him?" Erik asked.

Angel sighed and gestured to Dominic. "Dominic is my voice teacher."

"I knew it. I knew you were up to something." Erik said, pointing his finger at his son.

Dominic also sighed. "Yes, I have been teaching Angel to sing, but I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't take it well."

"Well of course, you know what happened to me. Does anybody else know, about this?"

"Well other than everybody in this room, Meg knows."

"WHAT!"

"Meg knows?" Raoul and Christine asked.

"Madame Nowell knew about this, but how?" Angel inquired.

"Well, she is a family friend and she is one of the few people who know about my father and me." Dominic answered.

"Just like her mother." Christine said, in a hushed tone.

Philippe and Angel looked at their mother. Angel then said. "There is definitely something you aren't telling us."

"You need to tell us what happened." Philippe said.

"Yes Christine, you and Raoul should explain to your children, what happened years ago, while I have a chat with my son." Erik said, while motioning Dominic. "Dominic, come."

Erik started to head towards the mirror and Dominic followed. Dominic stopped and looked back, at Angel. They made eye contact and she smiled, gesturing for him to go on. He turned back and walked into the darkness, as the mirror closed behind him.

Angel and Philippe turned to face their parents. Angel was about to say something, when they heard the door unlock. The door opened and Madame Nowell walked in.

"Meg?" Christine asked.

Meg turned back to the door and locked. She faced the family. "Yes, it's me and I heard everything."

Everyone looked at her, in shock. She turned to face Angel and Philippe. "Now you two might want to sit down, your mother, your father, and I have a long story to tell."

**Author's note: Well, what do you think? Please Review!**

**Hope**


End file.
